The spaces amid love
by Lise Steiner
Summary: Os livros de História os homenageariam ao contar sobre sua bravura e seus sacrifícios, mas provavelmente não falariam sobre a desolação que se seguiu. RHr, mas gen também.
1. Run Off The Road

"(What are your ghosts like?)  
(They are on the insides of the lids of my eyes.)  
(This is also where my ghosts reside.)  
(You have ghosts?)  
(Of course I have ghosts.)  
(But you are a child.)  
(I am not a child.)  
(But you have not known love.)  
(_These are my ghosts, the spaces amid love_.)"  
-Jonathan Safran Foer (Everything Is Illuminated)

* * *

**THE SPACES AMID LOVE**

Para todos da seção Ron/Hermione do 6v, com amor.

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 1:**  
**RUN OFF THE ROAD**

Não conseguir se desprender do sono era uma das sensações de que Hermione menos gostava. Ela segurou as mãos dos ocupantes dos assentos ao lado do seu — a de Ron porque ele não se sentia muito seguro no avião, e a de Harry porque ela também precisava de algo que fosse maior do que o que ela por inteiro passava — enquanto piscava repetidamente, como se para apagar as perturbações das vistas.

Parecia que estavam fadados à companhia um do outro. Mais uma vez, não sabiam muito bem o que procuravam, ou o que encontrariam quando chegassem. Hermione sentia que devia fazer a viagem sozinha, como se ainda fosse a mesma pessoa de antes, como se sua vida não pertencesse mais tanto ao inimaginável. Acabou, contudo, com três passagens para Brisbane nas mãos. Ron havia sorrido apenas para ela, pela primeira vez em dias, e Harry havia concordado imediatamente em acompanhá-los, para depois acrescentar que gostaria se eles não o deixassem desconfortável. Ela se sentia egoísta, especialmente em dias em que a senhora Weasley não queria nada além de tê-los todos em casa, mas precisava desses pequenos confortos que os amigos proporcionavam. Era de se esperar que, depois de tantos meses sozinhos em uma barraca, ficassem cansados um do outro, mas Hermione estava certa em dizer que essa familiaridade havia se tornado ainda mais necessária no que devia fazer.

Mais tarde, enquanto o carro os conduzia para mais perto do oceano, ela tentaria entender o silêncio em que se encontravam. Os três observavam a cidade que se estendia para muito além das janelas, o sol que não devia desaparecer por completo nunca por lá. As pontes, as casas, as pessoas, tudo parecia intacto, como se nada pelo que tinham passado tivesse se estendido além dos lugares que tinham como casa. Era, ao mesmo tempo, um pensamento triste e reconfortante. Hermione se perguntou se Harry e Ron também encontravam pedaços desses pensamentos intrusos naquele lugar intocado por suas histórias, e um breve vislumbre de seus rostos lhe disse que sim. O tempo havia pesado neles, ainda teria que reconstruí-los.

Não demorou muito para chegarem ao pequeno consultório dentário dos Wilkins. Faltava pouco para que os dois dentistas voltassem para casa, então decidiram esperar. Hermione queria sair correndo do carro e desfazer seu encantamento antes de dizer qualquer outra coisa, mas também queria esperar para ganhar a coragem e pensar no que fazer. Ela havia prometido a eles, naqueles momentos difusos em que o fim do mundo mais uma vez chegava, que os libertaria quando tudo estivesse bem novamente, mas tinha uma forte suspeita de que provavelmente não estaria viva para ver isso.

Haviam sido, ela via então, ingênuos demais. Tudo o que eles tinham lutado contra ainda se espreitava nas ruas, mágicas ou não, em suas consciências, nos semblantes das pessoas. Havia esperança, havia amor, e era muito melhor do que antes, e os livros de História os homenageariam ao contar sobre sua bravura e seus sacrifícios, mas provavelmente não falariam sobre a desolação que se seguiu, sobre a instabilidade. Não estava tudo bem, como havia pensado que ficaria, como havia prometido, mas ela ia fazer ficar.

"Não são eles ali?", Harry perguntou do banco de trás.

Quando Hermione se virou para olhar, os pais já estavam no carro. Eles seguiram o carro azul discretamente com uma ansiedade estranha, como se a estrada fosse acabar antes que pudessem chegar. Ali da curva da rua, a casa dos Wilkins não era muito diferente de Shell Cottage; o mar também devia deixar nos habitantes aquela sensação de movimento, mas era completamente distinta em outro sentido, era quente. Era bonita e agradável, também, mas Hermione não conseguia tirar da cabeça que, assim como aquele lugar tantas vezes fora feito como prisão ao longo do tempo, ela havia provocado o mesmo.

Ron suspendeu o feitiço no carro e abriu a porta com um suspiro. "Nós vamos esperar aqui fora", disse enquanto se sentava na calçada da casa vizinha com Harry. "Estamos aqui se você precisar." Eles sorriram e, apesar de tudo o que sentia no momento, Hermione não conseguiu deixar de sorrir de volta.

Vista de perto, a casa era bem como Hermione queria que a dela fosse algum dia. As janelas largas deixavam o sol do fim da tarde entrar, e davam uma noção da felicidade dentro da casa para quem via de fora. Hermione assistiu enquanto o pai apontava para a televisão, falando para a esposa sobre alguma coisa de ruim que acontecia na Inglaterra. A relação dos dois continuava a mesma. Observando ali da janela, ela percebeu que, na verdade, eles não haviam mudado muito. Os olhos de ambos ainda eram bondosos, mas inteligentes. Pareciam mais jovens assim, de longe, estavam até bronzeados.

Hermione foi até a outra janela, apenas para encontrar seu próprio reflexo. Ela, sim, havia mudado. Pensou, não pela primeira vez, se não era melhor deixá-los ali, naquela terra imaculada pela vida que ela levava, na felicidade em que os encontrou. Tentou imaginar como seria se refizesse suas memórias, eles claramente não se lembrariam da pessoa que ela havia se tornado.

Ela sentiu as lágrimas escaparem talvez pela décima vez em apenas aquele dia, e se lembrou de quando Ron disse que ninguém poderia sentir tanto ao mesmo tempo. Olhou para Wendell e Monica Wilkins mais uma vez, e foi se juntar aos amigos na calçada. Harry passou uma cerveja amanteigada para ela.

"Estamos orgulhosos de você", disse depois de muito tempo.

"Pelo quê?", ela perguntou, não conseguindo esconder a surpresa da voz.

Um olhar que diz muito se passou entre ele e Ron, então ele simplesmente deu de ombros. Mais tarde, eles sorriram, beberam enquanto assistiam ao pôr-do-sol. Hermione nunca gostou muito daquela hora do dia, mas foi com ela que veio sua decisão, e de repente era a vez dela de sorrir depois de dizer algo muito sério.

"Eu vou reverter o feitiço neles. Mas não hoje."

Hermione transfigurou as garrafas vazias de cerveja amanteigada em guarda-chuvas, porque ela sabia que eles precisariam de mais do que um ao outro para passar por _aquela_ tempestade de verão que se aproximava, e eles foram caminhando em direção ao sol.


	2. Two Towns from Me

**CAPÍTULO 2:  
TWO TOWNS FROM ME**

As ruas de Brisbane eram exatamente o oposto daquelas em que cresceu, Harry decidiu, já gostando mais delas. Talvez não fosse tão sensato de sua parte sair sozinho ao centro de uma cidade desconhecida, especialmente por um motivo não tão admirável assim, mas sentia que Hermione precisava daquele espaço. Soube reconhecer sua expressão bem demais algumas horas antes de sair, os livros espalhados pela mesa, dúvida que ele pouco via em seus olhos, seu jeito afastado. Não era simplesmente estudar dessa vez, ou resolver algo em que eles provavelmente não deviam se meter, era mais sério. Harry quase cedera à pressão que acompanhou sua tarefa nos meses anteriores, e mesmo assim não conseguia imaginar responsabilidade como a que estava nas mãos da amiga. Não podendo fazer mais nada, deixou que os livros cuidassem do coração e dos ombros pesados de Hermione. Esperava, também, que a presença de Ron — deliberadamente nos cantos, dessa vez, haveria de lidar com tudo o que acontecera consigo e entre eles aos poucos — lhe conferisse o mesmo conforto que ele procurava agora para si, no caminho ensolarado até o correio.

Ele permitiu a si mesmo que agisse com um pouco de covardia. Era estranho como, de repente, tinha tanto a dizer, mas poucas palavras que se recusavam a fazer parte dos amigos também. Isso tudo lhe lembrava aqueles dias do quinto ano em que ele se sentia mais necessitado de direção do que nunca, em que as cartas de Sirius eram o único consolo. A senhora Weasley os havia feito prometer que escreveriam, e Harry sentia uma urgência inesperada em saber de Neville, Ginny e Luna. Mesmo semanas após a batalha, sua preocupação não cessava; expandia, começava em Hermione e Ron e chegava a todos que haviam restado.

Começou pela senhora Weasley, apenas para dizer que estavam bem, que não estavam dormindo na barraca, que voltariam em breve. Encontrou-se repetindo a última parte antes de se despedir, um favor para si e para ela. A carta destinada a Ginny foi a mais difícil de escrever; era verdade que havia muito a dizer, mas nada nunca seria o suficiente para dizer a ela. Passou para Neville, e esperou, talvez mais do que todos os outros, que estivesse bem. Não quis contar muito da viagem, ainda se recordava da expressão do amigo — discreta, mas inegavelmente presente — quando Hermione anunciou que iria retirar o feitiço dois pais. Encontrou-se contando tudo a Luna. A noção de que ela entenderia a insegurança dele diante do que os amigos passavam, de que ele não seria capaz de fazer por eles o tanto que eles o haviam ajudado, era a mais reconfortante a que chegaria. Disse ainda que os pais de Hermione estavam bem em Brisbane, e que ele e Ron planejavam visitá-los no consultório antes que Hermione revertesse o feitiço, para acalmá-la.

Ouviu Ron chamando-o enquanto colocava os envelopes na caixa do correio; o de Ginny, vazio demais para ser postado, ainda nas mãos. Ron estava animado e em pânico ao mesmo tempo pela primeira vez em dias; ansiava por conhecer o senhor e a senhora Granger, mas temia arruinar tudo.

"Para quem é esse?", perguntou; Harry desconfiou que ele já soubesse. Sorriu em solidariedade quando ouviu que era para a irmã, tão diferente do que o Ron do ano anterior teria feito. Andou curioso pelos presentes trouxas nas estantes do correio, os olhos pairando nas revistas e nos chaveiros e, por fim, nos cartões postais. Um deles mostrava três figuras no porto da cidade, e nada parecia incomodá-las, nem o sol.

"Pronto", disse entregando-lhe o cartão postal, "agora você tem o que contar a ela".

"De nós dois, o legume insensível costumava ser você, Ron". O sorriso do amigo o incentivou, descreveria todas as belezas daquele mundo para ela.

E seguiram até o consultório de Wendell e Monica Wilkins, pensando na desculpa que usariam para falar com eles.

* * *

Hermione suspirou, o choro de Rose podia ser ouvido de fora da casa. Esperou que cessasse logo, afinal, Ron era melhor em cuidar dela desse jeito, em segurá-la. A foto da recém-nascida que tinha em mãos demonstrava isso, Rose se mostrava desconfortável nos braços dela mesmo na foto parada que o marido havia insistido em tirar, não pela primeira vez. Não podia negar que ele tinha razão, seria melhor mostrá-la do que descrevê-la, mas a carta que escreveu ocupou mais de uma folha apenas para falar dela. Foi a primeira vez em que se permitiu escrever tanto.

A caneta esferográfica ficou estranha em sua mão, como se não soubesse mais segurá-la. O papel era mais claro do que se lembrava, o branco afligia seus olhos. Até o fato de ver aquela foto imóvel lhe parecia errado, o choro de Rose imortalizado para nunca chegar à expressão serena que se seguiu ao momento. Teria de se habituar a deixar a carta na caixa de correio da esquina em vez de entregá-la à coruja, tinha a sensação de que teria muito o que contar dali em diante.

Escreveu o endereço, ouviu o barulho que vinha de sua casa se reduzir a nada, sorriu enquanto sentia pesar por não poder mais escrever Londres no verso do envelope. Antes de fechar a carta, atrás da foto de um bebê choroso com fiapos de cabelo ruivo, escondido por um feitiço — embora ela tivesse jurado não realizá-los perto deles — para ninguém ver, um pedido de desculpas, uma declaração e uma promessa. Tudo o que ela era para eles, e nem disso sabiam muito.

Depositou o envelope, lutando contra a vontade de quebrar o dia nublado e as precauções dela, tirá-lo da pálida caixa azul e dizer tudo, despejar anos de sua vida e do que sentia como se lhes descrevesse Hogwarts pela primeira vez de novo, como se pudesse. Ouvindo o choro da filha mais uma vez, desviou os olhos para a casa em que ela cresceria, imaginou duas figuras sorridentes entrando para visitar a neta, carinho no lugar de doces, como fora com ela. Hermione decidiu, tomada subitamente por uma coragem que lhe era estranha aqueles dias, que ia fazer com que visse isso logo.


	3. Good Feeling

**CAPÍTULO 3:  
GOOD FEELING**

"Então vocês estão aqui para uma consulta de rotina, é isso?", a secretária perguntou, sem esperar resposta. O crachá dizia que seu nome era Amber. Ela era simpática, mas parecia um pouco cética em relação às intenções deles. Harry percebeu que, como na hora em que foram ao consultório dos Wilkins pela primeira vez, ela prestava atenção em Ron, que não conseguia se conter diante do cenário tão estranho para ele. A televisão não mostrava nada de interessante, mas ele tinha os olhos fixos nela. Amber examinou-os um pouco mais e deu um sorrisinho nervoso na direção deles enquanto recolhia a ficha de Harry. Suas feições se modificaram quando ela viu o plano de saúde, mas não notou o feitiço de investigação do Ministério que Kingsley havia dito para usarem, quando Hogwarts começou a ser reconstruída.

"Vai demorar muito?", Ron perguntou baixinho, o rosto franzido. "Não queria que Hermione ficasse sozinha no apartamento."

"Ela sabe se virar melhor do que nós dois."

"É, mas-", ele começou e se interrompeu, engolindo seco. Não sabia muito bem como lidar com tudo o que ela passava ao mesmo tempo em que se recuperava também, embora estivesse disposto a ajudá-la.

"O doutor Wilkins vai atendê-los agora", Amber anunciou e indicou a porta de sua sala.

Ron se levantou primeiro, mais nervoso do que antes. Havia insistido para que Harry fosse examinado, para que pudesse conversar com o pai de Hermione. Tinha um pouco de receio do que podia dizer perto dele; Harry sabia que ele estava repassando tudo em sua cabeça na sala de espera, como fazia com as provas importantes nos tempos de escola. Hermione não estava lá para guiá-lo dessa vez, agora era a vez dele. "Vamos lá", sussurrou.

O senhor Granger abriu um sorriso calmo quando eles entraram na sala. O ambiente parecia ser como ele, com algo de acolhedor em seus tons de amarelo. Havia um tabuleiro velho de xadrez dobrado sobre uma mesa do canto, um mural com fotos de pacientes usando aparelho em uma consulta, uma foto com a esposa. Parecia tão errado não ter nenhuma foto de Hermione, Ron pensou, e teve certeza de que Harry pensou o mesmo ao ver a expressão do amigo. Nenhum deles conseguiu bem retribuir o cumprimento do dentista, ficaram parados, esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa.

Levantou-se e sorriu mais uma vez para eles, apertando suas mãos. Ele pediu para que eles se sentassem e passou os olhos pela ficha que Harry havia preenchido. Ron notou, com tristeza e admiração, que o jeito de concentração era o mesmo de Hermione. Enquanto o amigo se dirigia para a cadeira em que seria examinado, no centro da sala, ouvia todas as recomendações dela em sua cabeça, pensando em como estava apreensiva. _Vá com calma, Ron_, ela dissera, porque confiava nele.

"Hm, o que temos aqui?", o senhor Granger falava consigo mesmo enquanto trabalhava, às vezes fazendo uma pergunta a Harry. Ron resolveu que devia começar. Fitou o tabuleiro de xadrez e perguntou se ele jogava, a voz surpreendentemente firme.

O senhor Granger virou a cabeça para ele e abriu um largo sorriso por trás da máscara de dentista. "Jogo, sim. Você joga, filho?"

Ron parou por um momento. Não conseguia expressar o quanto desejava ouvir aquilo outra vez algum dia, quando o homem à sua frente soubesse quem realmente era.

"É, eu jogo." Dessa vez, tremeu um pouco, mas continuou. Olhou mais uma vez para as fotos aglomeradas no mural e questionou-se se devia perguntar ao senhor Granger se tinha filhos. _Não pressione, Ron, por favor_, ela diria, quase implorando.

"Algum desses é seu filho?", perguntou antes que pudesse se conter. Harry encarou-o alarmado da cadeira, não estava esperando que agisse de forma tão direta.

Levou um tempo até que ele parasse o trabalho para responder. Quando o fez, Ron notou suas reações: os ombros ligeiramente curvados, a respiração um pouco mais pesada, a expressão de quem não conseguia identificar do que sentia falta. E como era por esses sinais que procurava, os que fariam Hermione reverter o feitiço se sentindo um pouco melhor consigo mesma, Ron resistiu para esconder seu contentamento.

"Ah, eu não tenho filhos", o senhor Granger respondeu, olhando para o mural também. Suas reações se intensificaram. O homem estava precisando de alguma coisa, e Ron se viu querendo oferecer sua ajuda tanto a ele quanto à Hermione. O dentista se virou para Harry mais uma vez. "Não, eu e minha esposa não tivemos filhos, preferimos nos mudar para cá. Somos da Inglaterra. Vocês também são, certo?"

Ron assentiu e observou enquanto ele voltava a cadeira de Harry à sua posição normal, correndo os olhos pela sala, como se tentasse encontrar o que estava faltando. Seus olhos pairaram em Ron, libertando-se do transe. Voltou-se para Harry.

"Bem, está tudo certo com você, filho. Procure usar o fio dental com mais freqüência."

Levantou-se a apertou a mão dos dois novamente, prestando mais atenção neles, como se tivesse notado alguma coisa sobre eles repentinamente. "Até breve, então, rapazes. Obrigado por virem."

"Até breve, senhor Wilkins", disseram. Com um último olhar para o pai de Hermione, Ron esperou que estivessem certos nisso.

Voltaram para a sala de espera, onde Amber falava ao telefone. Ron achou que era uma boa idéia ligar para Hermione, queria que ela soubesse o quanto antes. Pediu o telefone celular que Harry carregava, não conseguiu entender bem os números todos. O amigo riu do seu jeito e começou a discar, até ele se confundiu com o aparelho. A esperança era um sentimento engraçado.

Ron pegou o celular nas mãos e esperou que ela atendesse. Sorriu sem motivo quando ouviu a voz dela, quase se esqueceu do tom inquieto que ela usava naqueles dias.

"Oi, Hermione?", disse, e esperou que ela pudesse sentir aquilo tudo em sua voz, que não fosse preciso dizer mais nada, mesmo sabendo que seria capaz de dizê-lo até que ela se sentisse bem. Já sabia que não era preciso gritar ao telefone, mas falou alto, mesmo assim. Refrear-se parecia ridículo, um desrespeito ao raro sentimento bom. Amber e uma senhora que estava esperando começaram a prestar atenção na conversa, e ele não conseguiu se importar.

"Hermione, eu acho que você vai querer vir aqui. Você precisa vir aqui e consertar tudo, e eu vou ajudar você. Estou devendo isso a duas pessoas, agora."

Não conhecia muito de tecnologia não-mágica, e achou uma pena que não pudesse ver o sorriso que se formou no rosto dela.

_E olhe para quem você se tornou, Ron Weasley_.


End file.
